


Why is there such a need for titles? I will name it when I want to name it, okay? (jk, I am uninspired on a name, as always)

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: Deal With It, M/M, i am forever confused as to what i am supposed to be tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: hum... I don't know... SJ, IH and PN go wild and try getting into a nightclub though they're underage, it sounds fun like that but I made it too easy for them, anyway, I am bad at summaries so I will stop there...





	1. Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> For the story's purpose, I made Peniel, Ilhoon and Sungjae be the same age (18).

\- Come on Sungjae, live a little, we're young, we should enjoy it!

\- Ilhoon, being young is exactly why we shouldn't do this! - Sungjae retorted.

\- Comeeeeeeeeeeeee on! And let's bring Peniel too!

Peniel, who had been on his SNS, minding his own business, raised his head, wondering why his name had just been involved in their bickering.

\- Peniel, if we try to get into a nightclub, you'll come?

\- They'd never let us in anyway... - Sungjae said, fidgeting with one of the couch's pillow.

\- Actually... you kind of look older, and it's not like we're _that_ underage, I mean, we'll be majors in a few months... - Peniel said. The idea was tempting, and since Ilhoon basically always got what he wanted, Sungjae would probably end up tagging along anyway.

\- Yeah! We can totally pass as young adults, we just need to style up a bit and we're good to go!

They were at Ilhoon's for a sleepover, and were home alone, his parents were away for the weekend, they had brought up the idea before, but this was the first time Ilhoon was that seriously fixed on going, he started jumping around:

\- Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!!!

After his antics had seriously gotten on Sungjae's nerves, he sighed:

\- Okay... Let's go...

Ilhoon's celebratory dance lasted for at least 2 wholes minutes before he dragged his friends along with him to his room, saying they needed to wear something that would give off an older kind of feeling, because, as he explained, Sungjae's sweater, on which a giant cat was printed, made him look both stupid and twelve, and Peniel was dressed like some kid in the 90s, Ilhoon needed to fix that.

After half an hour, and lots of complaints from Sungjae, who felt like the button Ilhoon wanted to convince him to leave opened on his shirt was too revealing, but Ilhoon kept on asserting it was just fine, they were good to go.

They took the bus to go there, feeling ecstatic, where they going to be able to get in? Ilhoon's excitement had slowly spread and the sense of adventure was overflowing them. They had chosen to go to a popular nightclub, so many people attended it, it would probably be easier to get inside.

Apparently, the button that Sungjae had ended up leaving open worked in their favor as they managed to get in without much problem, they entered along a group of youngsters who were also coming for the first time, but they were there legally, but the guy didn't even ask for their IDs, just telling them not to bring trouble. Once inside, they parted ways from their actually majors ‘friends’ (‘pigeons’ in would be a more appropriate term), who thought too that they were a year older, and tried not to look too amazed at the world around them. The music was loud, the light dim and it was way too hot, but it was overall fun. They had a drink before heading for the dance rink. It wasn't the first time they were drinking, the fact that Sungjae really did look older than he was had helped them already in the past...  
Peniel was in quite a mood, he danced like crazy, making his friends laugh their asses off at his moves, they didn't care if people were judging them, they were having fun, it was all that mattered…

== == ==

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room:

\- Come on, you're gonna just sulk here all night? - Hyunsik's voice sounded whiny, almost like a kid.

Changsub nodded, his friend had dragged him here against his will, so he would just drown into alcohol for tonight, their other friend, Minhyuk had already ditched them when he had noticed a group of very single looking people, and had rushed to them. Hyunsik sat next to him, emptying his drink in one sip:

\- You're no fun… - Hyunsik pouted.

\- Then just go and have fun!

\- But I don't wanna leave you alone here! I brought you here to cheer you up! Ohhh... Wow. Those are tight pants.

Changsub raised his head, what the hell was Hyunsik talking about now? He followed his friend's stare to a group of three laughing guys, since the one dancing was totally not Hyunsik's style, and that the tall one, with the shirt opened a bit too much, wasn't wearing tight pants, he figured Hyunsik was talking about the small, kind of cute looking one, who was indeed wearing some quite tight pants, he looked at Hyunsik who seemed in awe:

\- Stop staring your eyes are gonna fall off...

\- Isn't he so damn hot? - Hyunsik asked, looking bewildered.

\- He is, but I wouldn't say it like that...

\- Well, you're dead inside, so I'm not expecting much from you... Should I go talk to him?

\- He seems to be having a good time, wouldn't you just be interfering?

Hyunsik pouted, once more with the whiny kid aura, what was wrong with him today?

\- I'm just gonna say hi...

Changsub shook his head, it's not like Hyunsik would ever listen to him anyway, so when the latter gave him a knowing smile, standing up to go try to approach hot tight-pants guy, Changsub just emptied his glass instead of trying to hold him back. He watched him as he made his way to the guy, thinking that with that shirt he was wearing, any guy would just want to jump in his arms. He witnessed Hyunsik managing to approach the guy and somehow, his eyes ended up on the tall guy again, who was laughing his ass off at his dancing friend, it seemed he suddenly realized his shirt was trying to run away from him and he buttoned it up, his dancing friend laughing with him.  
They looked young, Changsub thought, filling his glass once more, looking at Hyunsik again, the guy was talking to him. Good. Not sure they could hear much with that music background though... By the way, where the hell was Minhyuk? He looked around, only to catch a glimpse of his friend making out with a girl in a corner. Minhyuk was just always so Minhyuk...

Meanwhile, Ilhoon couldn't help but blush, that guy was hot, like, really hot. Ilhoon couldn't believe the guy would spot him out of all the people in this room, hell, Sungjae was pretty much everyone's type, yet the guy hadn't spared him a glance... When the guy asked if he wanted to get out of there, Ilhoon feared for a moment he had some dirty stuff in mind, however, the guy added, not seeming to notice Ilhoon's hesitation, that they couldn't hear anything in here, and it was too hot. So he meant to go literally outside and stay there? It was fine with Ilhoon.

As he noticed them walking out, Changsub wasn't sure if he should root for Hyunsik or not, hot tight-pants guy really did look young... He was distracted out of his observations by Minhyuk sitting with a loud sigh:

\- You're still sulking?

\- Weren't you making out with some girl just a minute ago?

Minhyuk shook his head:

\- Yes, but I didn’t feel it like I used to. My body likes it but my head is not there...

Changsub chuckled:

\- Maybe that's because you're in love with someone else and you just refuse to admit it... I'm just saying...  
Minhyuk gave him a long glare, before asking where Hyunsik had gone:

\- He is busy hitting on some guy…

\- What happened to his determination on cheering you up?

\- It all disappeared, as soon as he got a glimpse of hot tight-pants guy…

Minhyuk left again (after inquiring some more on the guy Hyunsik was hitting on, because, maybe at least one of them would get lucky tonight), to try finding back the girl from before, maybe the feeling could still come, statement to which Changsub had just shaken his head, highly doubting it. He was immersed in his drinking when he heard a voice he didn't know talking:

\- Man, I'm so exhausted, we should call it a day, and there were some weird guys at the bathroom. They stared at me in a way... anyway... I didn't dare using the urinal and just walked right back out, I will go pee at Ilhoonie's, seriously, don't go th... You're not Peniel.

Changsub shook his head no, recognizing the tall guy, hot tight-pants guy's friend. The guy flushed red and apologized, quickly standing back up and looking around to find his friend, maybe he had gotten intimidated by the amount of empty bottles surrounding Changsub right now... Changsub chuckled, he was cute...

Sungjae was madly blushing, had he just talked about bathrooms to a complete stranger? The guy kind of looked depressed and Sungjae had gotten surprised at the look he had given him. It seemed surprised, yet enlightened by a sparkle of amusement, which contrasted with the lonely aura... that look had made Sungjae's heart beat slightly faster and he had quickly ran away to find the true Peniel.

They went back to Ilhoon's place, Ilhoon's _new friend_ paid their ride back home, when Sungjae and Peniel had walked out of the club, they had found them laughing and talking sitting on the sidewalk. Peniel and Sungjae kept on giving knowing looks to Ilhoon who would roll his eyes:  
\- It's not like we're gonna meet again! He doesn't even know my full name…

\- You seem to like him though... - Peniel said, smiling at how Ilhoon blushed at the statement, without denying.

== == ==

\- I can't believe he didn't even give me his number... - Hyunsik looked like the end was near, his head resting on the table in despair.

The hot guy from yesterday, had just said his name was Ilhoon, and that's it. Then, they had talked about stars, because it was a clear night and the conversation had then followed its own flow, in a way Hyunsik had rarely experimented with strangers...

\- Why? Who? What happened? - Eunkwang asked, looking overly excited, he always was. Hyunsik had been their stone-hearted guy, he found people hot, but usually changed his mind after talking with them for two minutes, saying it was just physical attraction, it wasn't worth it…

\- Hyunsik met a guy yesterday. - Changsub looked dead, but from the way too many drinks he had had the day before, not from a so called heartbreak that Hyunsik was experimenting right now - You should have seen his face after the guy left…

\- Why do all the interesting stuff happens when I'm not there??? - Eunkwang whined, he had had to work the night shift and couldn't come with them - Anything happened to you? - he asked, turning to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk's heart stopped as he shook his head no. He had tried hooking up with some girl, but he didn't want to talk about it, and he didn't miss Hyunsik and Changsub's knowing stare when he eluded that part. These two idiots kept on saying he was in love with Eunkwang, which _so_ wasn't true…

\- Well guys... I should go, I need to be at work in... - Changsub checked his watch - Two minutes, so I'm late... great...

He sighed, he shouldn't have drunk that much the day before, but he was the only one to blame about it. He went to the coffee place where he worked as a waiter, it would soon be the time when all the classes ended so there would be a wave of kids wanting ice cream (they sold cheap ice cream too) invading the store. Changsub felt exhausted already... As he had just put on his apron and was taking his first order, he noticed three familiar looking guys wearing the local High School uniform, ordering ice-cream, and he couldn't suppress a laugh realizing who these were. The trio from yesterday. Tall bathroom kid, dancing kid and hot tight-pants guy.

Hyunsik's hot guy was in high school. This was too funny.

He was so focused on suppressing his giggles, he didn't notice how Sungjae was staring at him. Recognizing the depressed looking guy from the day before, wondering what sort of sorcery was this...


	2. Chapter 2

\- WHAT????? Why didn't you call me right away??

Hyunsik's eyes were full of expectations, he was happy, that's the least you could say, yet mad.

\- I was working dummy, I didn't have my phone on me at the time...

\- Changsub, you're so not helping me... Did you talk to him?

\- I was kind of distracted by the fact that... he is a _high schooler_ ...

Changsub burst out laughing again, as Hyunsik smacked his arm, Eunkwang was trying to suppress the rising giggles, who would have thought, that the all mighty Hyunsik would fall for a teen.

\- You should check his age though, what if he retook a year?

\- That'd still makes him a high schooler Minhyuk... - Eunkwang said, not bothering to stop himself from laughing anymore.

\- Did you catch at least any other information about him?

Changsub shook his head no, as Hyunsik sighed in despair.

\- Maybe he didn't like me, maybe he doesn't want to ever see me again... Do you think they go to your coffee shop often?

Changsub shrugged, he saw so many kids going in there, he had probably seen them before but not noticed... Hyunsik started coming to the coffee shop every day, hoping he would cross path with him, seriously, it was getting on Changsub's nerve, he had only met the guy once, what was he so desperate for?

== == ==

\- Oh my god. Guys, look! Isn't that your nightclub guy Ilhoon? - Peniel said, nudging his friend's elbow.

\- Wow, how can he be even handsomer in broad daylight...

\- Ilhoonie, you're gonna drool, stop staring at him like that... - Sungjae said, crossing his arms.

They could see him inside the coffee shop, he was sitting at a table, just staring blankly at his cup, yet if you'd ask Ilhoon, that was the prettiest scenery he had ever seen in his life. He would describe the feeling he had right now around the same as when he watched little puppies playing. He realized he had said that aloud when he noticed Peniel and Sungjae's judging stares.

\- Anyway, let's go get our drinks! - Sungjae said, Peniel had promised to pay for his smoothie today, no one would stop it from happening.

\- Yeah, let's just order...

They lost Ilhoon on the way to the counter, he had been following and then, suddenly he was next to Hyunsik's table, already blushing, not sure how to approach him. When Hyunsik finally noticed him, he immediately flushed red, looking shy all of a sudden.

\- So you're really a high school student... - he mumbled.

\- Hi... - Ilhoon sat down at the table - What... How... I mean, what are you doing in this area?

\- Uh... My friend works here... I'm... showing support.

\- Oh, really? Who is it? We come here often, maybe I know him?!

Ilhoon started looking around as Hyunsik was becoming even redder.

\- It's... his day off... - he almost whispered, blushing even more if that could be possible.

Ilhoon smiled why was he so cute for? Hyunsik asked if he wanted anything and Ilhoon suddenly reminded he had not come alone, he didn't miss Sungjae and Peniel's amused looks from the counter and he had a silent conversation with them, that led to them ordering to go and leaving quietly. Ilhoon ordered a smoothie, he wasn't as tough as Hyunsik and his espresso, coffee was too bitter for him.

== == ==

As soon as he was home, Ilhoon ran to his room and dropped his homework on his desk to jump around, overly happy. He couldn't believe that he had met with Hyunsik again. He had immediately liked the elder, the guy had that warm aura that made him feel safe, he had the cutest smile ever, yet he also had that manly vibe, like you don't want to mess with him, which, oddly, made Ilhoon want to try to push his buttons, see how he reacted to everything. Because the first thing he had picked up about Hyunsik was that this guy did not let his emotions show. But Ilhoon was okay with that, he would learn how to read him.

Okay, maybe he was getting carried away, he would start imagining their marriage if he kept on that way... He shook his head, trying to get the bright image of Hyunsik smiling out of his head, which was pretty hard to do, and tried focusing on his homework, checking his phone once in a while, to check if he had received anything from Hyunsik.

== == ==

\- What happened next? What happened next? I knew I should have gone with you! I always miss the interesting stuff... - Eunkwang pouted.

\- He is 18, it's his last year of high school... - Hyunsik started, a small smile rising, seeing how Eunkwang was drinking every word he was saying - I finally got his number, and his last name... And he is smart... and funny... And guys, I think I like him.

\- Hmm... Call him over. We need to meet him... - Minhyuk said, speaking in what seemed to be the most serious tone he had ever used in his life.

\- I would, but he's still a high school student, his parents probably won't let him run around the city in the middle of the night...

\- I had not quite thought about that detail... Let's go meet him someday... - Minhyuk started giggling as he added - We should pick him up from school!!!

Hyunsik facepalmed, were they ever going to let the fact that Ilhoon was still in High School go?

== == ==

Hyunsik was mortified, it had only been a few weeks since he had first met Ilhoon, they sometimes went out, mostly they ended up somewhere quiet, the park usually, and could talk for hours. Yet, Hyunsik wasn't sure Ilhoon was ready to meet his friends. How to say it...? They were crazy. He didn't want them have Ilhoon running away... Yet, here they were, standing outside the high school, looking like a bunch of crazy guys, laughing because they were "picking up Hyunsikie's boyfriend", first, they weren't boyfriends (yet) and second, the first clause was enough for Hyunsik to feel embarrassed.

However, seeing Ilhoon's smile as he walked out of school and ran up to where they were had Hyunsik forget about any possible embarrassment, only focusing on how Ilhoon didn't seem to care about the rest of the world either. They were on their own little world until it was shattered by Eunkwang:

\- So, are you just gonna stare at each other for hours or are you gonna move it? It's snack time and we shouldn't take too much of Ilhoon's time, he has homework, doesn't he? By the way, I'm Eunkwang. Hyunsik's best friend, nice to meet you!

He walked to Ilhoon, already extending a hand when he was pushed away by Minhyuk:  
\- He's lying, _I_ am Hyunsik's best friend, _and_ roommate. We live in the university's dorms, oh, I'm Minhyuk and...

\- Wait, if anyone is Hyunsik's best friend here, it should be me... - Changsub said, following Minhyuk into pushing Eunkwang, who had tried to approach Ilhoon again, away too - My name is Changsub, Eunkwang and I are Hyunsik and Minhyuk's neighbors, and I know your name is Ilhoon, but you should be aware that in my heart, you'll always be hot tight-pants guy, even when you're old and ugly... It's a privilege you shouldn't forg...

\- Why are you all like that!?! - Hyunsik whined, interrupting Changsub in his... whatever that was, and pushing Eunkwang, who was attempting to get closer again, away too.

What he had feared was coming true, they were hogging Ilhoon and he would be weirded out and he would realize Hyunsik was a stupid crazy dude that wasn’t worth of his attention, but then, he recalled Ilhoon's friends and figured he didn't have that much to fear, that second guess was reinforced as Ilhoon laughed at his friends antics...

After Ilhoon endured an interrogation, that Hyunsik hoped he would never have to endure again, especially since Minhyuk was in a particularly irritating mood, and Eunkwang kept on making bad jokes, Hyunsik suggested his friends to go away, anywhere far from Ilhoon and him, and asked the younger if he minded him walking him home. Of course, Ilhoon gladly accepted and they headed toward his house in a comfortable silence. Hyunsik always loved how he didn't feel compelled to talk when Ilhoon was around.

As they were walking slowly, both dreading the time to separate, Ilhoon suddenly stopped. Hyunsik stopped too, wondering if something was wrong, and he was met with Ilhoon's defying glare, as he crossed his arms:  
\- By the way, Hyunsik. Are you _ever_ gonna kiss me? Because if you're not, just say so, I'll take matter in my own hands...

Hyunsik giggled, Ilhoon was just too cute sometimes... He walked closer to the younger, grinning as he cupped his face.

\- And how are you planning to do it?

\- I don’t know, I guess I’m just gonna jump on you and kiss you because I’ve been wanting to do it for so long I can’t even remember when it started… Hey! I’m serious! - Ilhoon pouted, seeing how Hyunsik couldn’t stop giggling.

\- I love how getting to know you… you just get cuter and cuter and…

\- Ilhoonie? You’re home! Oh, is that a new friend?

\- Mom!!

Ilhoon suddenly pushed Hyunsik away a bit, looking uncomfortable. He had not realized they had already reached his home. Hyunsik took a while to get his head back together, feeling a bit hurt Ilhoon would just push him away like that.

\- Well, Hoonie, why don't you introduce your friend?

Hyunsik didn't know why he felt so intimidated all of a sudden, she seemed friendly. He greeted her.

\- Hum, it's my… friend. Yeah, Hyunsik.

\- Well, hi to you Hyunsik, do you want to come in from a drink? We have fresh lemonade!

Hyunsik hesitantly looked at Ilhoon who didn't have time to answer anything for his mother was already dragging Hyunsik inside. She showed him the way to the kitchen and as Hyunsik was sitting, looking uneasy, she smiled at Ilhoon:

\- I can't believe you're finally letting us meet your boyfriend, I've been waiting for this moment for weeks! Just wait until I tell your father, he's gonna be so jealous I met him first!!

She took out two glasses and filled them with lemonade, leaving Hyunsik and Ilhoon both a blushing mess.

\- I'll leave you boys alone, you can come by anytime Hyunsik!! Have fun!

Once she had left, ruffling Ilhoon's hair on the way, Ilhoon scratched his head:  
\- I'm not sure she knows how to read an atmosphere...

Hyunsik chuckled, at least, she seemed cool about it.

\- So... - Ilhoon grinned at Hyunsik - I guess my mother just made it official... we're a couple now, aren't we?

== == ==

\- I don't get what is it that you like so much about Eunkwang... - Ilhoon said.

He was sitting on the floor of Hyunsik and Minhyuk's room, his back resting on Hyunsik's bed. 

\- I don't know... I guess it's just... Wait! I am _not_ in love with him! Whatever Hyunsik has been telling you, it's fake!

\- Stop lying to yourself Minhyuk, it's sad... And Ilhoon, I think the more you get to know Eunkwang, the more you realize just how easy it would be for anyone to fall for him... - Hyunsik said, as he was sitting down beside him.

\- Yeah, you basically just admitted it 2 minutes ago anyway... I don't get why you lie to yourself like that...

Ilhoon was going to develop more but was cut off by the door suddenly opening as Eunkwang and Changsub entered the room.

\- No, Eunkwang. I'm not going with you. I told you I was going back to my parents' this weekend!

\- Come on! It's just a party!

\- Why are you going anyway?

\- What are you guys talking about? - Hyunsik asked.

\- I said I would go to this party, but I don't wanna go alone and... - Eunkwang started.

\- I can go with you if you want.

Minhyuk seemed surprised by his own words, but Eunkwang didn't seem to care:  
\- Oh really!!!

He ran to Minhyuk's bed, jumping on it.

\- YOU'D DO THAT? THAT'S SO NICE OF YOU MINHYUKIEEEE!!!!!

\- Get a room you two... - Ilhoon commented as he stood up - I should head home...

\- Oh, I'll walk you there!

\- You don't have to, I know you're scared of meeting my mother again... - Ilhoon said, shaking his head.

\- No, no I want to!

Hyunsik stood up, taking Ilhoon's hand. Before they headed out, as Ilhoon was giving a general goodbye wave, Hyunsik turned to his friends:  
\- You guys behave, I'll be back soon!

Ilhoon smiled, he loved how despite being the youngest of his group of friends, Hyunsik seemed by far the eldest...

As soon as he had closed the door behind him, Hyunsik quickly checked if the area was crowded before pecking at Ilhoon's lips with a smile.

\- Was that a first kiss? - Ilhoon asked, taken by surprise.

Hyunsik grinned at him:

\- It's a forekiss. You're Jung Ilhoon, you need a forekiss.

\- I've never heard of anything like this. But ever since you explained to me that your dream is to raise a tiger... _and_ to befriend an eagle... Nothing coming from you would surprise me anymore... - Ilhoon laughed, dragging Hyunsik with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo!! For once, I have literally nothing to say here lol, thanks for reading!! Have a great day!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> YO! Okay, my inspiration these days is overflowing, but not on the works I would want it to be overflowing... so, as I got massively stuck on my other story (the soulmate thing) I started this for fun, but everyday it is getting longer, and I'm still stuck on the other one, so there it goes... 
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, have a great day!!


End file.
